Video transmission systems present a video stream of data. Each video stream contains a sequence of individual picture frames that each contain a still image. When the picture frames are shown together sequentially, a video sequence of picture frames is presented. Transmission of a single video sequence can occur over a communication network to a single client device or multiple client devices.
Heretofore, functional control over transmission of the video sequence was only possible through a single controlling device. For example, a conventional approach can provide multiple users with navigational functionality. However, only a single user is allowed to have functional control over transmission of the video sequence. In one case, the controlling user can specify the position of the source camera to determine content of the video sequence. The captured video sequence is then compressed with compression hardware or software and transmitted to the multiple client devices displaying the video sequence.
In addition, further processing of the video sequence, e.g., resizing of the transmitted video sequence, is again controlled by a single device. As such, multiple client devices receiving transmission of the video sequence all display the same video sequence.
The aforementioned approach to controlling functionality over transmission of the video sequence is not scalable to multiple users. Only one user can control the content of the transmitted video sequence. The remaining client devices receiving transmission of the video sequence are essentially dummy devices that have no functional control over the transmission of the video sequence. As such, all the client devices are limited to the view determined by the position of the camera, which can only be controlled by one client device at a time.
Thus, a need exists for overcoming singular functional control of video presentation for a video sequence. Another need exists for scalable functional control of video presentation for a video sequence.